


The Umbrella Academy Oneshots/Headcanons

by etxrnal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etxrnal/pseuds/etxrnal
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of oneshots for my favourite characters from tua. Not sure how often I will be updating but since school is looming around the corner, I want to get back into writing again :)  
This will mostly be Klaus but I'll try to add some other characters if I can!


	2. Klaus Hargreeves - Lockdown, but make it stuck with Klaus for 5 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a habit of annoying you but this time it goes to the next level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peoples of the internet! This is my first time publishing anything I've written, it's kinda exciting. This is just a simple oneshot that came to me while listening to the cover of "Crazy" that was in season 2 :)
> 
> Time taken: ~1 hour

Lockdown started in late March in your country when the covid-19 pandemic was doing it's bits on the world. When lockdown was announced, you and Klaus just happened to be under the same roof of course, meaning you both had to stay with each other for as long as it lasted; in retrospect that sounded amazing, you got to spend quite a long time with the man you loved with your entire heart, at least you thought.

Day 114: “who do you, who do you, who do you think you are? HAHAHA BLESS YOUR SOUL” yelled a voice from the kitchen. You were trying your hardest to focus on the crime show that was on the tv but to no avail; Klaus had been singing that same line from the song ‘Crazy’ for the past week straight and like what it’s about, you’re going insane.  
Klaus saunters into the living room with a bowl of snacks, puts it on the coffee table and makes himself comfortable next to you which, let's be honest, you wouldn’t complain about at all, however while he watched along with you, he muttered “hahaha bless your soul” and that was it.

You turned to face him, grabbed his face between your hands, stared him in the eyes and said “One more time I dare you”.

He stared right back and simply said “ha. ha. ha. bless. your. Soul.”. You gently let go of him and turned back to the tv, forming a plan in your head. Klaus gave you a weird look but shrugged it off and also turned his attention back to the show. A few minutes passed and that's when you attacked; your hands dove straight towards Klaus’ sides and started tickling, that was his true weak spot. He screeched and started writhing trying to get away from you but you kept your attack going, determined to get full payback for a week of torture.

“S-STOP IT” Klaus managed to get out in between screeches, he eventually slid from the couch to the floor and curled up into a ball; you halted your attack, both of you breathing heavily from the struggle.

“That's what you get” you stated triumphantly, a smirk playing on your lips. He peeped back up at you from behind his hands and frowned.

“The song’s catchy alright” He said with a hmph, sitting up cross legged and folding his arms together.

“Promise me no more singing that one line, or else no more hugs” You said with a warning tone, furrowing your brows. Klaus sighed and stood up, extending his arm out to shake your hand in agreement, you smiled and took it, shaking it gently.

“Now since you’ve forgiven me.. can I get a hug?” He asked with puppy eyes. You couldn't help but smile and nod. He does deserve one after being attacked by tickles; He flumped back down on the couch and scooched up into your side, you wrapped an arm around his shoulders and played with his long hair.


End file.
